1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of providing internet secretarial services, and in particular to a method of telephone access to internet secretarial services.
2. Background of the Invention
Today""s age of digital communications permits faster and more efficient data transfer than has ever before been available. Methods of digital communication include e-mail, the transmission of documents via facsimile, and digital communications to and between internet web sites.
Thus it has become very important for individuals to be able to quickly and easily access the capability of digitally communicating, as well as the ability to quickly and easily harvest information from the internet.
Although modems and laptop computers are commercially available to use in communicating with the internet, not all individuals have access to this equipment. On the other hand, almost everyone can get to a telephone with relative ease. There are innumerable pay telephones, as well as cell and conventional residential and business phones in existence. So even where no computers, facsimile machines, or modems are available, frequently a telephone is easy to find. Therefore it would be desirable to provide a means to access internet services from a conventional telephone, without the need for expensive and possibly unavailable equipment such as a computer or a modem.
One situation where such a capability could be handy might be where a consumer is shopping for a car or major appliance (or computer, for that matter), and wishes to comparison shop, via the internet, the model(s) in which he is interested. The store in which the consumer is shopping might require written confirmation of competing quotes for price-matching purposes. In this situation it would be useful for the consumer to pick up a phone and call a telephone-accessible secretarial service which has access to the internet, e-mail communications and facsimile capability. The consumer could instruct the secretarial service to perform the requisite research on the internet while the consumer waits, and then telephone, e-mail or fax the results to the destination specified by the consumer.
Another situation where an individual could benefit from internet access and/or digital communications capability via a telephone secretarial service would be where that individual is traveling via airline or other conveyance and only telephone communication is available. Under those conditions, a telephone-accessible internet secretarial service would allow the individual to vicariously research the internet, and send e-mails and facsimiles.
In short, anywhere an individual has access to a telephone, but not digital communications capability, it could be useful to be able to call a telephone-accessible internet secretarial service, be it for internet research, or for digital communications. One major problem associated with the accomplishment of this function has been the lack of a good, user-friendly way to bill the user for the secretarial services provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of telephone access to internet secretarial services which permits the client to access the internet by means of the secretarial service. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include the method steps of the client calling an internet secretary, the internet secretary performing the requisite research, and the internet secretary sending and/or explaining the results to the client. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include the client being able to obtain internet information quickly and easily, without having a computer or modem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of telephone access to internet secretarial services which permits information to be faxed, sent via pager, e-mailed, etc. to a destination of the client""s choosing. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include the method steps of the client requesting that the internet secretary send information to a third party destination specified by the client, and the internet secretary so doing. A benefit associated with the accomplishment of this object is the ability to obtain information via facsimile, pager, e-mail, etc., including information down-loaded from the internet, without having to have a computer or modem.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method of telephone access to internet secretarial services which provides for quick and user-friendly payment for the internet secretarial services. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include the method steps of using toll telephone lines for the client to call the internet secretary, the telephone company remitting secretarial services charges to the internet secretary, and the client in turn paying the telephone company for the telephone service costs. Alternately, the client could pay telephone service costs using a credit card or a debit card. An advantage associated with the realization of this object is consumer convenience.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of telephone access to internet secretarial services which uses existing equipment. Design features allowing this object to be achieved include the use of existing telephone lines, telephone services providers, and client credit and/or debit cards. Benefits associated with reaching this objective include reduced cost, and hence increased availability.